moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
EmmaIsVerySpooky
EmmaIsVerySpooky is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (CA). They are level 20 (Entertaining Movie Star). About and History In the beginning, they first joined MovieStarPlanet in the summer of 2014, using an account with the username "Thevanillacookie". They did not use this account for very long, and abandoned it after a short time due to dislike of the game. In September of 2014, they were reminded of the game by a classmate of their's. After a while, Emma decided to give MovieStarPlanet another chance, signing up with the username "Gretchen Is Awesome o3o", which was inspired by a character from a show they liked at the time. Emma used this account very frequently for about 2 years. On this account, they would earn fame by making artbooks, looks and short movies, as well as signing autographs. They became known through posting about their public obsession with the Disney XD show "Star Vs. The Forces of Evil" in the form of cosplay looks, photos and artbooks. Emma is well-known for the artbooks they made on their old account, two of their most loved on the account having 20-30 loves, titled “Do Stuff To The Feet” and “Wall Of Names =)”. Emma's activity fluctuated, and due to losing interest, they ultimately quit the game after 9 months of considering it. They would still visit the game occasionally until November 2017, when they rejoined under this username. Nowadays on MovieStarPlanet, Emma likes to shop, look at photos and artbooks, visit the chatrooms, and make the occasional artbook. Emma dislikes making movies due to finding it confusing and laggy, and rarely makes movies as a result. When they do, they are usually short movies or movie series' that they later let fall into obscurity. Usual Appearance and Style Emma sports a fair complexion, which is accompanied by hazel "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a freckled nose, and cherry red "Cherry Gloss" lips. Regarding clothing, Emma does not think they stick to one specific style of clothing, as they wear whatever they want to. Their outfits formerly fell under an "aesthetic" style (which included pastel clothing and street style outfits). They are now trying to for a "tomboy" style of clothing. Artbooks and Looks Artbooks Emma's artbooks on their old account did not receive many loves, their most loved being "Wall of Names" and "Do Stuff To The Feet" with around 20-30 loves. Their artbooks on that account were very random and they feel that not much effort was put into most of them. On this new account, they plan to put more effort and love into them. Looks Emma had a very sporadic look schedule in the past; sometimes they would make them daily, and sometimes they rarely make them at all. Looks on their old account included "Everyone's Excited" and "Teal Musician". On their new account, Emma has looks which include "Color-Coordinated Kisses" and "Greyscale Penguin Love". As of now, Emma makes a new look every time a new outfit is purchased. Trivia *As their username suggests, their real name is Emma. However, they heavily dislike this name and prefer to go by "Aisling". *They go by several nicknames, which include “Em” and "Pixel". *They are non-binary and go by they/them pronouns. *They know the users "Pneumaticzero5", "Abbey Is Beautiful" and "Bootleg Zarya" in real life. *Their favorite numbers are 13 and 21. 12 is their unlucky number. *Their favorite music genre is K-POP (specifically K-POP bands), with AOA, fromis_9 and BLACKPINK as their favorite bands. *Their favorite Youtubers are NickDominates, Puffer Fish and Memeulous. *They are an only child, and has been the only one in their class to be in school. *They hate the idea of MSP relationships because you never know who the person you’re dating actually is. *They are obsessed with OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes and Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 6.01.07 PM.png This is me!.png do stuff to the foot.png Wall Of Names =).png Category:VIP Category:Judge